The Struggle
by Sarah August
Summary: Sequel to The Return. Elena is increasingly being driven out of her mind by an unseen force. She fights to keep her sanity while fighting to become accustom to the life of a different kind of vampire. Will focus more on the Originals and New Orleans than the first story, The Return. Picks up where The Return left off. Elijah/Elena, AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**The Struggle:** Sequel to The Return. Elena is increasingly being driven out of her mind by an unseen force. She fights to keep her sanity while fighting to become accustom to the life of a different kind of vampire. Will focus more on the Originals and New Orleans than the first story, The Return. Picks up where The Return left off.

 **Author: Sarah August**

* * *

"I didn't see this coming," said Elena while walking down the grand staircase with Elijah. "I mean, what is it? Why does this keep happening?"

"Hopefully we'll get some answers," said Elijah. "We should try to speak with Rachael before she leaves town."

"What? One of _Klaus's witches_?" Elena said, surprised. "How can we count on her?"

"She's firstly a Bennett witch," suggested Elijah. "I believe we can count on her for answers."

"I just want to know what's happening..." Elena shook her head. "It's like the hunters curse...but scarier..."

"I think this is the right thing to do, Elena," replied Elijah softly. He held her hands in his and pulled her closer. "Let us go and find her. We'll figure this out."

"Alright," Elena agreed. She then continued moving towards the front doors to the house, following Elijah. She just wanted to know what was happening to her. Was it even real?

* * *

"You want to see me?" asked Rachael while opening her apartment door. She stepped aside to allow Elijah and Elena past her.

"Elena has been having day dreams about a man trying to capture or hurt her. And she recently had a spell where she hallucinated being grabbed and she had some sort of slime on her palm..."

"Wasn't Elena recently changed into a vampire? And by you?" asked Rachael softly to Elijah.

"What has that got to do with it?" asked Elena. "I've been a vampire before. I know what it's like...it was never like this...only when I had the hunters curse."

"I don't believe your cursed," said Rachael. "I think this might be what to expect from getting turned again. No vampire has become one twice before...this is new. It's logical to expect some side affects..."

"Logical..." Elena was furious. "I want my sanity back...that's all..."

"Give it time, Elena...and you will."

Elijah started pulling Elena away.

"This was a mistake," raged Elena. "I knew she wouldn't be able to help me..."

Elijah kept her going until they were out the door together.


	2. Chapter 2

The branches looked like they were made of solid ice. Their appearance lit up the forest in the darkness of night. The green grass seemed almost florescent. Elena walked closer, reaching out to touch a tree trunk. A face then appeared suddenly where she had planned to touch. She cried out in fear and shock as the face was a monster. Vampire teeth and hissing with black eyes.

She was a vampire herself, yet this...dream. It seemed so real. Elena was interrupted from this reality when someone from behind her spoke. The forest was then gone, and she was left alone in the grand hall at the end of the staircase.

" _Elena..._ " drawled Katherine's voice. "You didn't run home with Damon...I have to say I'm surprised...you always put your affection for them above everything else."

"What...what do you want, Katherine?..." said Elena while shaking her head. She was exhausted.

"You took what I wanted, but I think I'll be alright..." Katherine trailed off. "If my plan doesn't work, I have a back up plan..."

"I didn't make him choose, Katherine," said Elena with a sneer. "You did. What you didn't see is that I already had him."

"Oh, no more tough girl talk," Katherine said dryly. "You're not that good at pretending to be me. Elijah will see his mistake in you and come back to me. You won't be able to ignore your feelings for Damon forever..."

"I stopped loving Damon Katherine," Elena snapped. "Not that it's any of your concern. We both wanted different things...it changed our relationship. I'm with Elijah because we love each other. If you're going to continue to stay here you need to accept that..."

"He loved me mere months ago," Katherine sneered at her doppelganger.

"Go be with your daughter, Katherine," Elena shot back. "Can't you hear her crying..."

She then started walking away from Katherine until she was on the other side of the Mikaelson mansion. She loved Elijah but she was finding it too tiresome having to put up with Katherine. Elijah was going to have to change their living arrangement and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke up the next morning determined to talk to Elijah about Katherine. There had to be a way where all of them could be happy. Elena felt she shouldn't have to see Elijah's ex every day. "Elijah," said Elena. She found him outside on the balcony of the 2nd floor of the mansion. He was reading the newspaper and sipping wine. He wore a blue navy suit that brought out his eyes.

"Hello Elena," He said with a warm smile. "I would have woke you to join me, but you looked too peaceful in your sleep."

"It's nice to know I'm finding peace around here somewhere," She couldn't help but smirk. "Because I'm not anywhere else."

"What do you mean, Elena?" Elijah asked gently.

"Katherine..." She said. "It seems that everyday she is finding a new way to irritate me about your relationship. I deserve some peace and quiet...I shouldn't have to be reminded everyday about her and you..."

"We've both had other relationships, Elena," said Elijah.

"And I don't shove that fact in your face, everyday," Elena fired back. "Move her out of here, or I'm moving out..."

"You'd have me move out my own daughter, Elena?" asked Elijah coolly. "A mere baby?"

"Yes," She said, seriously. "I know you could find them a place to live, close by, Elijah. I know that Hayley has gotten to live separately from you all with Hope for much of Hope's life. Why can't Katherine and Raina do the same?"

"Elena, you don't know Katherine like I do," Elijah argued. "I don't want to give her the opportunity to use Raina against me. It's why I want them both here with me."

"It's impossible then?" asked Elena. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. She loved Elijah but she'd never have him like she wanted too.

"Elena..."

"I have to go out..." said Elena, upset.

She then walked back into the house to leave and Elijah never stopped her.


	4. Chapter 4

The city of New Orleans at night was wide awake with people, parade music in the distance and lit up as far as one could see. Elena Gilbert walked the streets alone until she came upon a tavern. It was filled up with people and music.

Her eyes settled upon a tall, well built man with brown skin. He was good looking and he knew it by that big smile of his. Elena also recognized him immediately.

It was a pair of brown eyes she last seen before her death. Elena had found the vampire who killed her. Immediately she longed to break some chairs and drive a wooden stake into his heart. Instead she listened to him sing. And he was good. She had to admit that.

And it was taking her mind off of her argument with Elijah earlier that day.

She sat there, listening to the vampire named Marcel. She heard his name mentioned by others that were there in the tavern with them.

What she of him was very little. Only that he was Klaus's protege.

His eyes locked with hers after he was finished his second set. He seemed curious by her as she was with him. Elena shook her head at him and got up to leave. Even if she succeeded in trying to kill him it would change nothing at all. She was still a vampire, either way.

The doorway to leave was blocked by human and vampire alike. Elena told one guy to get out of her way. He refused to even acknowledge her presence. This made Elena furious.

She grabbed the guy, yanked back his neck hard and sunk her vampire teeth right into the flesh of his neck. He cried out and no one heard it but Elena because of the music. It was too loud.

Elena released the guy before she took too much and let him run off into the night. She never even thought to take his memory away. Elena then left the tavern. It was time she go back before she was missed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, hello there," said Marcel. He had caught up to her not far from the tavern he'd been singing at. "You do look like the other doppelganger. Klaus wasn't joking. _Exactly alike,_ in fact," breathed Marcel. He took his time, drinking her in with his eyes. Elena snuggled more into the sweater she was wearing.

"You know Katherine?" Elena asked. "I feel sorry for you."

"You don't know Elijah and not know Katerina Petrova...he's been with her off and on for over a couple of hundred years..." Marcel replied coolly. He watched her closely, judging her reaction.

Elena blinked wearily. She knew the history between Elijah and Katherine had to be a long one, but she never realized just how long the romantic relationship between them went back. It made her eyes sting just hearing about it. Being with either Stefan or Damon had never been this hard. And their relationships had been complicated. "Are you happy? You upset me," said Elena icily. "You met your goal for the night."

"I never wanted to upset you," Marcel confessed softly. He then shot her another one of his long looks. "You do look fine," He told her with a smile.

"I met your approval," sneered Elena. "Gee, thanks."

Elena turned around to leave. "Don't follow me..." She warned him.

He nodded, smiling. Marcel decided he should listen to this doppelganger.

* * *

Elijah surprised her. He was standing there waiting for her on the other side of the front door. She looked at him with hesitation. Did he know how long she'd been out for? Did he know where she'd gone to?

"Elena, I was hoping you would be home soon," He started softly. "I don't like where we ended things between us."

"Neither do I," She admitted.

"I know what you want from me," said Elijah gently. "But I am not certain on how I can give you what you want...I will not give up my daughter...not for you, or anyone..."

"I don't want you to give up Raina, Elijah," Elena countered swiftly. "I want you to give up _Katherine_...many families have two separate households...she can still have you both in her life if you're willing to work this out..."

"I have worked it out, Elena," said Elijah. "Raina gets both of her parents in her life, every day. What you are proposing will change that benefit for her. I cannot do that."

"Elijah, can't you see what she's doing? Katherine is doing this...she gets what she wants, which is you in her life, every day."

"It was my idea, Elena..."

"I don't believe this," raged Elena. "I'm getting made out to be the bad guy here and I'm not...you refuse to listen to me."

"Elena, I am sorry..." said Elijah uneasily. "I love you, and I want our situation to work. Just give it more of a chance..." He trailed off. He sniffed the air and his face fell. Elijah realized she had fed while being out.

"You fed..."

"I did," Elena admitted hotly.

"You were not careful," Elijah then replied.

Elena was thrown off her guard. She hated that he could do that.

"No, I wasn't," Elena agreed. "I need to be alone..." She then said. Elena walked past Elijah, heading up the stairs.

"Elena..." He called after her. Elena ignored him, going upstairs to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine heard the arguing between Elijah and Elena from where she was seated in the back yard. The younger doppelganger was starting to resent Elijah for his plan to keep their daughter in his life. The only outcome of this will end badly for Elena.

Elijah put family above everything in his life. That would also include putting their daughter Raina above her. Elena was going to have to learn to live with that or get prepared to go back to her life in Mystic Falls. Elijah will only put up with her jealousy for so long.

All Katherine had to do was let the relationship fall apart on it's own. Elena was doing all the work, leaving Katherine look like the perfect one. The reliable one. And best of all it made Katherine look like the perfect choice to be with. With her Elijah could have his own family.

Elena Gilbert will never be the mother to his child. In fact, Elena would never be the mother of any child. Nature had chosen her as the right choice for balance. Not her doppelganger.

Katherine smiled to herself and took a drink of wine. She'd go to bed tonight and maybe chat with Elijah come morning. Best to let things stew.

Elena will be back with the Salvatore's before she knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think I'm wrong?" asked Elena to the voice on the other end of the line. "He wants so badly to have a family for Raina and I get that...but...I don't think I should be in the back seat when it comes to Katherine."

"Elena..." Caroline Forbes trailed off. "I hate to say it, but you are taking a back seat to Katherine. And it sounds like...Elijah still has a thing for her."

Elena gasped at hearing those words from her best friend. It was the last thing in the world she wanted to hear. Was Elijah still in love with Katherine?

"I believe _he loves me_ ," Elena replied with strength. "And that's all I want. I want someone who loves me and is willing to put me first."

"You had that, Elena," Caroline quipped back. " _Twice_. And _you left that_ in order to be with Elijah. I don't think it's going to get better for you while you're with him either. You'll have to fight for every inch you get with him. He's not the kind of guy to put others before what he wants."

"And how do you know that, _Caroline_?" asked Elena, her voice hard. "You don't know him like I do..."

"You're right, I don't," She agreed. "But I know Klaus and they're alike that way. You're not going to win with this. I would be thinking about going home, Elena."

Elena scowled into her cell phone. "Well, I'm not thinking about going home, Caroline. I love him. I just want him to understand what he's doing to us..." She replied softly. "Look, I gotta go." Elena then disconnected the call.

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" asked Damon.

Caroline was standing in front of city hall, down town. She had just finished a phone call with Elena and Damon Salvatore had apparently been listening in. "Where did you even come from?" Caroline shouted, sounding annoyed.

"Who?" Damon pressed again.

He made the mistake of standing too close to Caroline. She pushed him back with one hand. Damon moved five feet. His eyes narrowed at Caroline. "It was Elena, wasn't it? How's it going with her new Original boyfriend?"

"Damon, just don't go there!" Caroline snapped. "She dumped you, get over it already!"

"Alright," He agreed. His tone sounded like a lie. "How's Katherine then?"

"Why would you care about her?" Caroline sounded grossed out.

"Well?"

"Just get lost!" Caroline near shouted. "Call her up and ask her your self."

"Maybe I will," Damon smiled.

He then used vampire speed to leave Caroline alone in the street.


	8. Chapter 8

"How's big brother this morning?" asked Klaus. "I've heard that you have been having difficulty with your lady fair.."

"Stay out of it, Niklaus..." said Elijah. He then glanced up the stairs as if he had heard something. "Elena sounds like she's sleeping..."

"What nasty little nightmares she's been having..." commented Klaus. "Elena is proving to be far more interesting than Katerina is...or would you call them hallucinations that she's been having?"

"Both," replied Elijah with an icy tone.

"Marcel had difficulties at first...terrifying nightmares...but he adjusted and they went away. Only lasted a couple of weeks. How long has this been going on for Elena? She's been a vampire three months now hasn't she?"

"Do not sound so gleeful, Niklaus! And yes, Elena has been a vampire for a few months now," Elijah agreed.

"Haven't found a witch to help her?"

"No, I have not," snipped Elijah. "You did your spell, remember?"

"The longer you wait, the worse this will get."

"The last couple of days, she has had no complaints."

It was then he heard it. Elena was whimpering in her sleep.

Elijah then ignored Klaus and bounded up the stairs after Elena.

* * *

"You're no good," Katherine sneered. "He'll never love you...Elijah has loved me for over five hundred years...did you really think you'd win?"

"Stop it," Elena cried. Elena fought her way up to sit up in bed. The blankets were keeping her tied up. She couldn't move hardly at all.

"I will always have his love," Katherine continued.

"No," Elena cried again. "Leave me alone, Katherine!"

"I will never lose," Katherine said again.

Elena moved to try and punch her she was so close. It was Elijah who caught her fist. Elena then gasped in surprise. She was stunned. There was Elijah before her. Katherine wasn't even in the bedroom anymore.

"Elijah," She said. "Katherine was here. She was saying such mean..." Elena trailed off. Her eyes wide as she realized the truth.

Katherine was never in the room with her. The hallucinations were back. It had been months since she turned into a vampire again. Why was this still happening? Her eyes welled over with tears and she buried herself into Elijah's chest. "Elena, she isn't even in the house right now," Elijah confirmed.

"I know," Elena cried. She let Elijah hold her as she cried against him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rachael, I know that you have gone and left New Orleans. But if you could please return my call and tell me what you believe to be the matter with Elena is. She's becoming increasingly bothered by hallucinations and nightmares. Both which have bothered her since becoming a new vampire. She is losing her grip on reality. Again, please do call. Thank you," Elijah finished the message and then turned off his cell phone.

Elijah then sought out Elena who had gone outside to the main court yard in behind the house. Katherine had gone shopping and had taken Raina with her. He had a new idea to run by Elena and he believed she'd like it.

"Elena, we need to have a little chat," said Elijah carefully. Elena looked up at him from her seat on an old stone bench. "What is it?" She replied softly. You could tell she was over tired.

"I believe I have a solution to our problem. For now I suggest we take up new residence. Least until you are feeling better. I will move Katerina and Raina to a house near by. If you like this arrangement we can further discuss how long we will stay in the new house at a later time. So what do you think?"

Elena stood up immediately and hugged Elijah tightly. "Oh, thank you, Elijah. It's all what I wanted. Just some privacy..."

"Good then," Elijah spoke warmly. He was happy the matter between them was settled. For now at least.

"And Katherine said yes to this?" Elena sounded surprised. "And Klaus?"

"I was still giving her what she most desired. Custody of Raina. And I will have my time with her as well with keeping them close by. Katherine had no reason not to agree. And the houses are not that far away. Klaus will still know where we all are. He had no reason to refuse me."

"Oh, thank goodness," exclaimed Elena. She kissed Elijah again, wanting to show him how happy he'd just made her.

"How about we go back to the house?" She breathed happily into his ear. Elena then kissed him again.

"Lead the way, Elena," He agreed softly.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe what he wants us to do," raged Katherine at Klaus. She knew it was dangerous to complain to Klaus of all people, but he might be the only one that Elijah may listen too. She pretended to agree with Elijah for fear of him turning on her. "Do you really want to give up both of us? You want to release both doppelgangers?" She inquired hotly.

"You will be close by and I'm curious to see what reaction this will bring out in Elena. She's becoming increasingly mentally unstable," Klaus told her. "Becoming a vampire again by Elijah, it's not agreeing with her."

"Does everyone get such a reaction when they become a vampire by one of you?" asked Katherine curiously. "I know that Marcel had difficulty...but what of everyone else?"

"Not like how it has been with Elena...the madness usually only lasts a few weeks, if there is any at all. Usually they gain control over themselves very quickly...Elena is going into almost four months of still feeling the affects..."

"Why?" asked Katherine curiously.

"I think it's because of both doppelgangers becoming vampires at virtually the same time. Nature is turning against you," Klaus smiled.

"Not me," Katherine pointed out. "I am perfectly fine."

"Elena then," said Klaus. "If it doesn't stop soon I think she best get used to being this way..."

"Have you told Elijah this?"

"It's why he wants to move away with her. He believes it might help her get better."

"Oh great," Katherine said dryly. "I have to move because Elena is losing her mind."

"Get used to it, Katerina," Klaus quipped.

Klaus then opened the front door for Katherine to leave the house. "Good riddens, _Katerina,_ " said Klaus lastly.

He then shut the door in her face.


	11. Chapter 11

The house that Elijah picked out for them was in fact a house. It was not a mansion by any means. It had gardens of flowers everywhere. On the front lawn and back. It was easily one of the prettiest houses that she had ever seen.

"Elijah, I love it here," Elena gushed happily.

He then grabbed a hand and used it to pull her into a warm embrace. Elijah kissed her passionately, refusing to let her go until he was done. "I do love you, Elena Gilbert. I hope for many more opportunities to show you how much."

Elena grinned and gently touched his face with her hand. He was so disarmingly handsome, and he was hers. Elijah loved her and he was a man who knew what he wanted.

"Elijah," She whispered against his lips.

They kissed and Elena was lost to the sensations he was causing her to feel. "I love you," She breathed against his cheek.

"I am glad to know," He said between kisses.

Elijah lead her inside and up the stairs in their new house. They made love on a four-poster bed, bringing Elena to realize how old the furniture in this house likely was. The bed frame was least over a hundred years old and it was beautiful.

Everything about this room was old and beautiful.

After they made love Elena had the easiest night sleeping that she had in a long time. She hoped it would last forever.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're actually letting her go?" said Rebekah. She had watched her older brother escort Katherine to the front door of the mansion. "You know that she cannot be trusted..."

"Of course I know that, little sister," replied Klaus. "But I have what I need for now from using Elena. Katherine may leave, but I'm not allowing her to go very far. Plus it will please Elijah and get him to focus on helping Elena get well again."

"I didn't think she could be of any use to you as a vampire. Why not let them both go?"

"I want one of them handy at least, in case another cure pops up. Those in Mystic Falls seem to have a talent for finding them. Even when there was supposed to be just one."

"I think you're wasting your time Nick. If Elena was going to be cured of this new affliction she would have been by now. Obviously being a vampire a second time isn't agreeing with her. Maybe there is no cure for this," said Rebekah.

"Katerina is a vampire a second time, yet seems to have kept her sanity. I wonder why that is," said Klaus thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's because Elena is her doppelganger. She gets all of the insanity, Katherine gets a free pass. Who knows?" replied Rebekah coolly.

"Well, we shall see where things settle for Elena. Elijah fancies her, he'll make certain everything is done to save her."

"If she can be saved," replies Rebekah thoughtfully.

* * *

The flowers in the back yard are amazing. Purple, pink, white flowers were every place in the bright day light. Elena felt at peace here.

It had been a total of three days since she had heard any hallucinations, or saw anything that wasn't real. Elena longed for the peace to continue. She had four cell phone calls from the people of Mystic Falls. One from Damon stood out.

He had stayed out of contact since their one visit here to New Orleans. Elena hated how their friendship couldn't be saved from their break up. Another call was from Stefan. Likely wanting to know how she was doing.

Stefan always had the knack to know when she was troubled by something. She always had to say very little and he always seemed to have advice for her. Elena longed to call him and get his view point on things. But she decided best not too. There was Elijah to help her, despite him not knowing how to proceed. Elena was pleased to have him inside her corner. He loved her and he meant only the best for her. That was what she needed now.

Elena was about to stand up when she heard it. "Elena, I see you..."

The voice sounded so clear. Like it was being whispered into her ear. "Leave me alone..." Elena whispered aloud.

The peace of the last few days had been ruined in an instant. Elena wanted to cry, to shout, but there was no one here that really knew what was going on. Who could understand what she couldn't understand herself?


	13. Chapter 13

Elena had left the court yard, hurrying back inside the house. Elijah wasn't here. He'd gone on another visit to see Katherine and their daughter Raina. She forced herself to control her breathing and try to regain back the control she had just surrendered over herself.

It would do her no good to give into the things she was hearing. They weren't real. The door to the house then opened and Elena rushed forward with her vampire speed to see who was there. It was Marcel, the vampire responsible for the mess she was in. A sheering hate filled her up and she longed to put a stake through his heart.

She wanted to insist that Elijah kill him for her. But then she remembered how he was connected to the Originals and Elena knew that Elijah would not kill him for her anytime soon. "What do you want here?" She spat darkly. Her breath was shaky again.

"I wanted to see how Elijah was getting you well again. I guess he hasn't gotten so far," Marcel noted. "You're sick, aren't you?"

"How the hell do you think you'll help me?" Elena replied darkly. How dare he? He was the one responsible for doing the deed to bring her such misery.

"I've been where you are. I know what the beginning of the transition is like when it goes wrong."

"What did you do to get through it? And why should I listen to you? Did your transition last a few months?" Elena already knew the answer to that question. As part of her turning, she shared certain memories of Elijah's. Marcel's introduction to the Original family was one of them.

Marcel ignored her question and reached out and cupped her soft cheek with his hand. "I can see why Elijah is so into you, Elena Gilbert."

Elena then slapped his face hard. "How dare you touch me! You killed me, and I'll never forget that."

"I'm glad I did." He confessed. "It will save you and give you such a better life. You'll thank me someday."

"The day will never come." She promised.

Marcel grinned at that and saw it as a challenge. He then in one move, grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. He smiled when she responded to him. He was also the one to let her go. "I'll be seeing you, Elena Gilbert." He whispered.

Shaken up, Elena watched Marcel go.


	14. Chapter 14

"Elena must love how often you come here to see us," murmured Katherine softly. She watched Elijah snuggle their daughter close, breathing in her baby scent. She was over four months old and was growing quickly in size. Raina bore Elijah's dark looks, especially his lips. Other then that, she looked exactly like her mother.

"Elena understands I come here to see our daughter. I allow you to be her primary caregiver as a kindness to our daughter. I do not wish for her to know what it is like to have no mother in her life, _Katerina_. That is something you should understand." Elijah then placed Raina back into her crib.

Katherine smirked at his response, but she could not argue with it. She would not want to part with Raina. She knew exactly how it felt like to lose your mother. "Alright," She said in agreement.

"I will see her again tomorrow night before her bedtime," said Elijah. He gave her no further response. Elijah was not going to argue about Elena with her again tonight. Elijah then vanished when she blinked her eyes. He was gone from the bedroom.

* * *

"No, leave me alone!" Elena shouted while asleep. She bolted up in bed to find herself wrapped into Elijah's embrace. He was kissing her face. "Elijah..." She said softly. She gladly took his kisses.

She wanted to forget her nightmare. She wanted to forget everything that was bothering her. The kiss with Marcel stood out inside her mind.

He had terrible nerve. Elena wondered what Elijah would do should he find out that Marcel kissed her. She blushed pink in remembrance. "I love that blush," Elijah told her, his voice husky.

Elena then blushed again before returning more passionate kisses.

"I was speaking to Rachael," said Elijah suddenly, stopping the next kiss. "She believes she has found the right spell to release you of your suffering. Or to ease you from it. She wants to do it tonight."

Elena was floored to hear the news. She was going with the reality that she may never escape what was happening to her. She had briefly considered going home and giving up, and maybe see her friends in Mystic Falls. She did miss home, she missed Jeremy her brother, she even missed Damon, also Stefan.

Her romantic feelings for Damon were gone, but she still missed the friendship they once had. With Damon though, it was all or nothing. And she couldn't give him anything other than friendship. She was in love with Elijah now.

"We best get dressed and ready for Rachael. She should be here shortly."

* * *

 _The sea is green, the sky is blue. Go free and connect with the one next to you._

 _La mer est verte, le ciel est bleu. Liberté et communiquer avec l'un à côté de vous._

 _The sea is green, the sky is blue. Go free and connect with the one next to you._

 _La mer est verte, le ciel est bleu. Liberté et communiquer avec l'un à côté de vous._

 _The sea is green, the sky is blue. Go free and connect with the one next to you._

"The bond has taken hold," Rachael told Elijah and Elena. "Hopefully, it will be enough."

Only time would tell.


	15. Chapter 15 Flashback

" _Elijah, you answered your cell phone," chimed Rachael. "It's only been ten minutes...about time, you know."_

" _You haven't had much to say the past few times we've talked about this," Elijah said. "I have to fight for control over my patience with you. It has been months Rachael...you have no idea what it's like to transition into a vampire. Let alone it lasting three months and counting...say you have good news for me..." Elijah finished beneath a false sense calmness._

" _I've found a spell. I believe it will help Elena deal with the hallucinations or least lessen them," explained Rachael._

" _What does it entail?"_

" _The spell will link you to her. When she gets hit with the hallucinations, you will feel them also. The control that you have to deal with them, Elena will have that ability too. If it all goes well, they should go away as result of the link."_

" _Should this spell fail..."_

" _It won't," promises Rachael._

" _You had better be correct," Elijah states firmly._

" _I'm hardly ever wrong, Elijah," Rachael insists. "You know I'm right."_

 _Elijah then disconnected the call after hearing when and where she planned the spell to take place._

* * *

" _I have a bad feeling about this," Elena confessed after hearing Elijah's plan with Rachael. "What if this affects you to where you can't control it? I don't want to make you sick, Elijah..."_

" _It will work," Elijah spoke confidently before kissing her lips. "And you will get over this...illness...whatever it is."_

 _Elena felt her cell phone vibrating inside her pocket. She pulled it out and wished she hadn't. Damon was trying to call her. She shut the phone off and met Elijah's gaze. "He's been trying to get in touch with me. Stefan too. I don't want to talk to them."_

" _Actually...maybe you should consider speaking to them, Elena. After the spell. I believe it might do you some good, being in touch with your friends again."_


	16. Chapter 16

The morning came and went, the next day. Elena heard no hallucinations of any kind. Elijah experienced nothing out of the ordinary result of the bond the spell created by linking their minds together. When she reached five hours and counting, Elena started smiling. It was the first time she felt any kind of normal since becoming a vampire again.

"How is the doppelganger this day?" Klaus inquired about Elena to Elijah. Klaus had come across Elijah outside in the flower filled back yard of the house he shared with Elena. "I heard Rachael was able to come up with something to help."

Elijah stood up from the stone bench he was seated on. He'd been reading a newspaper. "Yes, Rachael was able to help us. Elena hasn't experienced any difficulties since the spell was performed." Elijah eyed his brother carefully.

"Good to know both doppelgangers are back on track," smiled Klaus knowingly.

"Your attention is welcoming as always," Elijah replied sarcastically.

Elijah watched his brother leave his back yard.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachael returned home after helping Elijah with his request. She was finally going to do what she had planned too before all of this started. Get out of the lives of the Original family and all who came with them.

If it wasn't one of them, it was another, and another. With one came all of them. As she found out last night. Kol had found her and he knew about how she had been helping those who had the doppelgangers. Specifically that of Elena Gilbert. He ordered her to stop immediately, then she had that last encounter with Elijah.

She didn't know why, but Kol Mikaelson hated Elena Gilbert. He wants her dead. Kol had made other contacts with her, but she had managed to dance around them. It was difficult to please every vampire in the town of New Orleans or Mystic Falls. It was especially difficult to please every member of the Original family. Rachael was tired of trying. She needed to get out and fast. Kol would soon know she had helped Elijah with Elena.

Rachael packed up her clothes and other things, and then moved for her front door. She had to get out of this apartment, hopefully before Kol returned for her.

She managed to shut her front door closed before he showed himself. "You have disappointed me Rachael," Kol chimed softly.

"I had no choice. Elijah was catching on to me," Rachael whispered shakily.

"And now the doppelganger is all better," said Kol, his eyes flashing with his outrage. "I'm going to have to start all over again. Thanks to you, my dear brothers will likely find me out."

"Why do you hate her so much? You've had me working for you, all this time..." She gasped.

"She killed me with a white oak stake. Her and her baby brother Jeremy. Since he's harder to kill, being in the middle of a school population, I thought it best to kill Elena first. And I wanted to do this before my big brother drew closer to her, but apparently I'm too late," said Kol. "Now let me thank you properly for your help, _dear, sweet Rachael_..." purred Kol. "I will miss you."

Kol then snapped Rachael's neck. Hopefully with her death any spell on Elena will break.

It was time Kol went home and found out for himself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello baby sister," spoke a familiar voice.

"Kol, is that you? Been awhile, hasn't it?" said Rebekah with sarcasm.

"And where are you, this time of year? Are you back home with the rest of them?"

"I'm back, yes. It's dreadfully dull with both Elijah and Klaus so concerned with how the doppelgangers are fairing though. I think I might leave soon."

"Not before I get back. You wouldn't do that, little sister?"

"Why do you care? Aren't you off sleeping with witches somewhere? They were always your favorite, if I recall."

"Witches have a way of making life interesting," Kol admitted. He would not tell her about Rachael. She'd rat him out.

"Alright, I'll stay around, for now. You'll be as sick as I am about those Petrova's. Hopefully the family line will end with our niece, Raina."

"So that was true, then. Elijah got a child on Katerina Petrova."

"You knew? We haven't seen you for months. How did you know?"

"I've been keeping track," Kol said simply. "You know I know the witches of our town, sister."

"Right," Rebekah replied coolly. She knew her brother was lying, but would leave it for now. It did no good to argue with Kol.

"Open the front door for me, little sister," then said Kol.

"Really?" She exclaimed. "You're already here?"

Rebekah rushed towards the front door using her vampire speed, opening it wide. She hugged her brother immediately.

"Ah, it's good to be home," said Kol. "Now, where are the other two? Elijah and Niklaus?"

"I like to stay away from them these days, but Klaus is here. Elijah lives with Elena in their own house now. Katherine is living on her own with her baby, not far from here."

"Oh, I missed Katerina?" Kol chimed dryly. "She was always my favorite doppelganger. She knew how to have some fun." His eyes said something that Rebekah would never ask him about.

"Yes, whatever," snipped Rebekah.

"Come on...be nice sister," teased Kol.

Rebekah walked away from him, rolling her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

" _ **Why are you here, Kol?"**_

" _ **Come on, that's no way to talk to your baby brother."**_

"I heard you talking to Rebekah. What are you doing here?" began Klaus again. "Do not make me repeat myself..."

"I was curious to see what everyone was up too. Where's Freya...Finn still daggered?" He smirked at the anger flash in Klaus's eyes.

"Freya and Finn both left last year. I have no idea where they are. Elijah, myself, Rebekah and our children are all who remain here," Klaus said simply.

"Oh, two brothers now who have their own child. Life must be very interesting for you," said Kol in reply. "How is my niece Hope fairing?"

"Hope is now attending a special school in Mystic Falls. Far away from your influence Kol."

"Hey, be nice to me. I haven't been here in so long."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Kol blinked. He was thrown a bit. Did Klaus already know he'd been in the city a few weeks now?

"Now brother...you know I would have said my hello if I'd been home sooner...so much happening."

"I know about you and Katerina...so stay clear of her. I don't need you fighting with Elijah over that tart. "

"You wound me, brother," said Kol with a smirk. "Come on, why not? Elijah has one of his own, why can't I have the other one?"

"If you must," Klaus inclined with a sigh. "But keep it quiet."

"Now that's more like it," Kol beamed happily.

"Good job Rebekah is out of ear shot. You would have sickened her with that one."

"I'll not tell her," Kol promised. "But I will put visiting Katerina at the top of my to do list."

"Mind the baby," Klaus replied coolly. "Elijah will not like you bonding with his daughter."

"Oh, come on," Kol insisted. "Babies love me..."

"Hope still has the odd nightmare from your last visit and that story you told her about the Queen of Spain."

"Oh," said Kol, fighting off a laugh. He smirked instead.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been almost two months since Elena had any incidents. She had been taking mind control lessons from Elijah. Compelling was a much easier task as the progeny of an Original vampire. Elijah had her focus the skill on herself whenever she sensed that she might be losing her grasp on the day to day. It was something to practice even when she felt fine. It was like compelling yourself. That was the best description.

Elijah caught the occasional thought, or feeling from her. But they did not come as often as Rachael had guessed it would through the new link they shared together. Elena felt relief for that. She loved the idea of sharing intimate things with her love. But some things she wanted to stay private.

The door to the house they shared chimed with it's bell, signaling someone was at their front door. Elijah was out, and she hadn't been expecting anyone. She sighed inwardly, and went to answer the front door.

No one was there when she opened the door. Elena immediately wondered if she was now hearing things again. Deciding to not get carried away, she closed the door shut. She then looked out the small window beside the door to see if she could see anyone.

No one was there.

* * *

"Why would you do this?" He gasped.

"You might help her, and I don't want anyone else helping the doppelganger through this. She deserves to pay for what she did to me. I don't want that wench to have any hold over my family either."

"What did Elena do that no one else hasn't?" His voice was a rasp now.

"She killed me," Kol said. "Now I'm going to kill you..."

Damon Salvatore's eyes rolled back in his head as all the bones inside his neck shattered. His body then slumped. He was dead. His head was barely hanging from what was left of his neck. Kol decided he'd allow Damon the decency of being discovered. He let the body hit the yard near some rose bushes. Elijah would find him upon returning home.

Kol looked towards the house. He could hear Elena inside the house. He sensed her fears and paranoia. She was too far gone to even hear the death of her former lover almost outside her front door. Kol smiled, thinking about the affect Damon's death will have on Elena.

Yes, she was going to feel what it's like to suddenly lose your life, piece by piece.


	21. Chapter 21

" _ **Stefan?" I called into the boarding house, and again. "Stefan!"**_

"Elena, I did not arrive soon enough. There was no way..."

 _ **Then there was that black crow. Just like the first time. "Haw!" It cried.**_

"Elena, can you hear me?" Elijah whispered softly. He reached for her trembling hands.

" _ **I'm sorry for barging in. The door was open."**_

She tried to fight, to force herself not to cry. But then she saw the body and remembered what it look like. She couldn't shake the gore of it. Damon didn't deserve to die like that. And he died because he was on his way _to visit her._

" _ **You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."**_

Elena felt the tears come finally and she let out a cry of pain. She held onto Elijah like her life depended on it. She had known Damon Salvatore for nearly nine years. He befriended her, he had gone on to fall in love with her.

" _ **He didn't tell me he had a brother..."**_

And she had tried so long to fight her feelings for him. But when it came down to it, she couldn't shake Damon Salvatore from her heart. And this moment reminded her that he had still be inside. They had grown apart, but she still loved him. Elena knew now she always would. The pain she felt, it cut too deeply to be anything else.

" _ **Please come...I'm sure Stefan will be along in a second."**_

Those eyes of his. __He had taken her breath away even from the start.

" _ **Wow, this is your living room?"**_

" _ **Living room...parlor..."**_

" _ **I see why my brother is so smitten."**_

And he had noticed her too.

Elijah gathered her up into his arms when it seemed that she was going to fall. The heartbreak, the loss, the love...she was feeling everything right now. She had loved Damon for so long. The pain was deeper because she was a new vampire and everything was heightened. Elena would give anything to be merely human again.

But she knew that was never going to be, again. She had lost her humanity because of Marcel. The arrogant vampire Klaus had turned. The vampire he had raised from child to man before turning him into what he was today. She sensed Elijah reading her thoughts and she closed them down. She feared he would learn her dirty little secret if she thought about Marcel for too long.

Elena buried her head into his chest and held him tightly. "I love you," He whispered into her hair. "And I love you," She said. And she meant it. Elena had loved Elijah from her first new breath as a vampire again. She would always love Elijah.

* * *

 **The quotes are from 1x2 of The Vampire Diaries. Damon meets Elena for the first time.**

 **Sarah.**


	22. Chapter 22

"So the Bennett witch is dead..." murmured Marcel Gerard.

"It was done by the younger brother," confided Bryan. "Kol Mikaelson..."

"And your witness is reliable?"

"Yes, Marie would never lie to me."

"We need to sit on this. For now," replied Marcel. "I'll tell Klaus, when the time is right. We don't want to push our luck with Kol."

"Is he as bad as they say about him?" asked Bryan.

"He has the temperament of all the Originals combined. Even worse than Klaus. We can't go right at him." said Marcel. "But we can find out what Rachael was doing to piss off Kol."

"Word has it that Rachael was working for Elijah."

"Elijah...so that means she was trying to help the doppelganger...and since she's dead, any spell she performed would be gone..." said Marcel. "They'll known about the dead witch already. If not, they will soon. Keep your eyes open for me," Finished Marcel.

* * *

" _ **Pardon me."**_

"I don't know how to start..."

"Just say it," Stefan urged her gently. He could hear it in her voice. She had something very important to say. But she couldn't say it. Worry set in when he realized it was something serious. He heard the pain without her having to say anything. He heard it with her tone, her stuttering to say what she had to tell him.

" _ **Is this the mens room?"**_

"Stefan..." She started with her voice breaking. Elena let out a sob. He could hear someone on Elena's end who was comforting her. Stefan guessed it was Elijah. Really worried, Stefan continued to listen patiently.

" _ **Yes. I was just...um. Just...it's a long story."**_

 _ **Side step. Side step. They smiled at each other and walked away.**_

"Elena..." he spoke softly.

He heard her sad smile and another choke to regain her breath. Her self control.

Without her saying what was wrong, in that moment he knew it. Damon had mentioned they should take another road trip to see Elena. He hadn't seen Damon all day yesterday or yet today.

Damon had went without him to New Orleans. __

" _ **You okay?"**_

" _ **Were you following me?"**_

" _ **I saw you fall..."**_

"Stefan," Elena tried again. "I'm sorry...but... Damon...we found him...Stefan...Oh, Stefan..."

" _ **And you just happen to be hanging out in a cemetery?"**_

" _ **I'm visiting. I have family here."**_

"Who did it?..." Stefan managed to say after a couple of minutes. "Who killed him?"

He fought his own tears. Stefan never felt so overwhelmed.

" _ **Oh. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy."**_

" _ **Back there. There was a bird. It was all very Hitchcocky..."**_

" _ **I'm Elena."**_

" _ **I'm Stefan."**_

"We don't know who did it, Stefan. But we will. I promise you we will," Elena replied through her tears.

"I'll be there by tomorrow," Stefan then said.

"I'll give you our address."

" _ **I know. We have history together..."**_

" _ **And English and French."**_

* * *

 **Quotes are from episode 1x1 of The Vampire Diaries. Stefan and Elena's first meetings.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Stefan!" cried Elena.

Elena tossed her arms around Stefan at the doorway to the house she now shared with Elijah. She held on tight, trying to wish away the events of the last 24 hours. She held on for fear Stefan, or someone else she cared about would be next. Jeremy was safely out of the way. She was thankful he was at Duke.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"As well can be expected, I guess," said Stefan in reply.

Elena then invited Stefan inside the house. His eyes traveled to the living room that was near the front door. Inside the room, you could see the outline of Damon's body. Stefan looked away after a moment. His eyes filled up with tears. Elena hugged him again. "I'm so sorry, Stefan," said Elena. Her voice broke and she let out a sob.

"I want to take him back home," replied Stefan. "Then we can try and find out...what happened."

"Okay," Elena agreed immediately. She noticed that Stefan avoided looking at her in the eye. Elena felt sick suddenly. He blamed her for Damon's death. He didn't say it, but it was there. Stefan had remained one of her dearest friends. But today he suddenly wasn't anymore. He couldn't be. He just lost his brother because he had died trying to come see her.

Elijah met her gaze and Elena had to rage a battle inside herself, fighting not to cry again in front of Stefan. This was Stefan's loss. She reminded herself.

"I'll help you," offered Elijah when Stefan went to move the body out to his car.,

Elena watched them move Damon. She turned away when they came near her with the body. Tears were stinging her eyes. It really was all her fault.

She then watched Stefan drive off with Damon. The tears then fell freely from her eyes. Elijah pulled her into his arms and he let her have a good cry over the eldest Salvatore.

* * *

Later that night, Elena was still awake, well into the night. She opened her eyes to see a dark shadow standing over their bed. It wasn't Elijah. He was asleep beside her. It was shaped like a man.

Afraid, Elena closed her eyes again, trying to will it away. She didn't need this to be happening again. Elena wanted to scream when she opened her eyes and it started to touch her. It touched her face with a hand. Elena opened and closed her eyes again to find it gone.

Nothing was there anymore.

She started to cry again, softly. Elena cried herself to sleep.

* * *

He stood outside their house. It was the middle of the night. He couldn't help his curiosity. Kol used his mind to play the trick on the doppelganger. He had hoped it would have made her scream.

Dawn was coming soon. He knew he had better leave while his brother was still asleep. There was always tomorrow to try something else on her.


	24. Chapter 24

"So Damon's dead..."

He watched the doppelganger move towards the windows inside her living room. She looked out at the view while being very quiet. He noticed her shoulders shake only slightly. She gave away a secret. Katherine still held a soft spot for Damon Salvatore. And she was taking a moment to grieve him.

"Yes," said Marcel. "I knew you've been in town and thought I'd take a moment to fill you in. He was here to see Elena Gilbert."

Katherine still kept her back to him. "Of course," She replied with hate. "It always comes back to my doppelganger. If he only let her go..." Katherine then shook her head and rubbed at her brown eyes. "To late to wonder what might have been...he was always stupid when it came to Elena...Hopefully Stefan will choose to stay clear of her, after this...she'll be his death too."

"Oh, you really don't like Elena, do you?" Marcel smiled at the obvious jealousy.

"That's none of your business, Marcel," scowled Katherine.

He moved forward, daring to cup her face with his hands.

"Oh, you are full of yourself, aren't you?" Katherine hissed.

"So are you," Marcel said. "But how about we kiss and see what happens next?"

"So confident," Katherine smirked. She stayed still, allowing him closer. Their lips touched but Katherine never kissed him back.

"Oh, ouch," Marcel replied, shaking his head. "I'm rejected by the lovely Katherine Pierce..."

"I know you fancy _Elena._.." Katherine replied, surprising him. In fact, it shook him. How would Elijah react if the news got out? "You kissed her..." She then told him.

Marcel continued to look surprised and rather speechless. "I know witches too," Katherine then said. "Now, if you will. Get out. I need to put my daughter down for a nap."

Marcel smirked at her, then chuckled. He knew better than try to get anything else out of her. She might tell Elijah. "See you around, Katerina Petrova..."

"I wouldn't count on it." She said.


	25. Chapter 25

The eyes spotted an intruder. He was arrogant to walk alone.

Elena Gilbert had the feeling she should look out the window. There was someone she knew, but hadn't seen in years. The last time they met, she helped to kill him.

He was back in New Orleans, but no one knew he was here. Why wouldn't he tell anyone that he was here? Kol stopped suddenly and looked back at the house. She could make him out in the darkness.

Kol seemed to stare right into her eyes from where he stood. Elena stepped back to hide herself in the shadows. She heard Elijah waking up from his place on the bed. Elena turned back to look at him, then turned to face the windows again. Kol was gone from sight.

A shiver went up her spine and she felt afraid of Kol. Why would he come all this way, but not drop by? What did he want?

She wanted nothing to hurt her perfect life with Elijah. Kol being here could only mean trouble.

"What are you looking at, lady fair?" whispered Elijah softly. He was sitting up naked on the bed.

"Elena?" He asked again, when she turned to look out the windows.

Elena turned her head wildly to look back at him. "What if I imagined Kol?" She whispered to herself.

"Kol?" Elijah replied. "What do you mean, Elena?"

"It can't be him. It can't be," Elena stuttered aloud to herself. She then fell to her knees stuttering loudly, mumbling her words. Elijah was beside her in a second. He was at a loss on how to help her.

* * *

"Elena?"

Rebekah shook her gently. Elena remained in a seated position on the bed. She was staring off into space. Every so often she'll repeat "It can't be him..."

"You broke your doppelganger," teased Klaus to Elijah. "But I wonder if she knows..." He trailed off.

"Does she know what?" snapped Elijah.

"Kol has returned to us. I seen him last night. Not a big fan of your doppelganger, Elijah," smiled Klaus. "Perhaps Elena seen him..."

"I need to find Kol," Elijah said. He stared into the fearful eyes of Elena, and he had to wonder if that was it. Kol has been doing something to her for revenge. Kol was never one to forgive someone.

"Come back to the house," urged Klaus. "He's staying there with me."

"I hope he has some answers. I cannot leave Elena alone like this. Would you mind staying with her, sister?"

Rebekah scowled at the thought. But then sighed. "Fine. I'll stay until you find Kol and talk to him."

Elijah smiled and hugged her briefly, before letting her go and following Klaus out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Elijah and Klaus arrived back to the Mikaelson mansion to find Kol sitting inside the library room. He put down the book he'd been reading on top of the near by desk. "Found out everything, have you brother?" Kol inquired towards Elijah. "No offense, but your _lady fair_ needs to go back to where she belongs. How can you approve of them being together, Niklaus?" Kol said scowling.

"It keeps my doppelganger busy and makes her want to remain close to our family. Katerina is also here, yet you bare her no ill will."

"She is the mother to Elijah's bastard daughter. That gives her a purpose to be close to our family. Elena, however, has no real purpose other than warming Elijah's bed. Likely due to his inability to hold onto Katerina."

"Elena is no replacement for Katerina...but then that isn't your concern. None of my past relationships are," Elijah started. "Be warned, Kol...drop this war you are waging..."

"I am straitening out our family...I wage no war, _Elijah_...not even over Mary. You remember our groupie? Or I should say mine because she belonged to me first."

"You were quick to end it with her, Kol. You let her go before anything else began..." Elijah trailed off.

"Is this really what it is? All for Mary? I don't buy for one minute that you were in love with her... you used her and enjoyed it..."

"No, this is not just over Mary...I'm tired of watching your missteps and mistakes...You and Niklaus..." said Kol. "I want Elena gone...how does it feel to bed the woman who killed your baby brother?"

"And you were trying to kill her brother...let this go, Kol..." argued Klaus.

"I'll stop tampering with her mind then, Elijah," replied Kol. He smiled. "The damage is likely done already. I don't know how you'll help her recover...what a poor thing..." said Kol rather sadistically.

"Don't stay long, brother," replied Elijah with deep warning.

Elijah then turned to leave.

"I think I'll start playing in Katerina's bed...I was always quite welcome as I recall..." Kol called after him.

Elijah stopped walking only briefly. He never turned to face his brother. "Stay away from my daughter, Kol. I will not say it again."

Elijah then proceeded to leave the house. He had to return to Elena and think about what to do next.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reply. I will be writing for Katherine more soon.**

 **Sarah.**


	27. Chapter 27

Elijah called another witch, who he knew would try to help Elena. "Miss Bennett, I realize that I am calling you at a most difficult time, but the lovely Elena is in need of assistance from a witch she can trust. Who I can trust..."

"My cousin is dead, Elijah...Rachael died trying to help all of you," Bonnie started softly. "If it wasn't for Elena, I'd be hanging up right now."

"Elena has been driven to madness from my brother Kol's meddling of her mind. I want to know if there is a spell that might..."

"Did Kol use magic on her?" Bonnie asked simply. "Or was it compulsion?"

"Both," Elijah admitted, his tone hard. "He used Rachael to help him. But I'm not certain to what extent..."

"Do you know what spells..."

"No, Miss Bennett. I do not know..."

"I'll see what I can look up...but it won't be easy..."

"What do you think I can do to help her for the mean time?"

"Keep your family away from her. To start with," Bonnie said with honesty.

Elijah paused. He knew she was right. Bringing Elena to New Orleans, so far, had proven to be a great mistake. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He had intended to help teach her to find things easier than she had before as a vampire. If anything he had spent the time so far watching her become completely unraveled. He had no idea how to help her. Elijah could only hope that her friend Bonnie might be able to help save her.


	28. Chapter 28

"I want to bring Elena with me to Mystic Falls."

Klaus shook his head no. "The last I seen your girl, she was over half out of her mind. Rebekah told me she left you both with Elena not speaking at all. And you wish to take her back to a town that will likely only cause her more grief to process...I want my doppelgangers to be sane, Elijah. Elena has lost her mind while with you..."

"You will still have Katerina...and you have no present need for either of them...give me your blessing to take Elena..."

"How will I know you'll bring her back here. What if she asks you to let her remain there?"

"She won't..." replies Elijah, but very uncertain of himself. Elena had been through a lot in the past 24 hours and over the course of the past few months. She had remained with him though. Through all of it instead of doing likely what was easier for her...going home...

The loss of Damon has driven her over the edge as she blames herself. She had broken his heart and then driven him into the middle of a battle between two Original vampires. One which he never survived. Elena never imagined Damon would return to see her again. But he did and he was dead before they could meet. It had cut Elena deeply to lose him. As it would for her to lose any of her friends from Mystic Falls.

Would Elena want to remain there? The place that had been her home for most of her life? Would she want him to stay with her? Or go?

He would deal with it should the matter arise.

"Fine," grumbled his younger brother. "But if she stays and tells you no, it will change things here brother. Katerina will not like them. I will tell you that much... I will not lose them both..."

What did his brother mean exactly? Elijah knew it was best not to argue and deal with his brother later. Should the problem arise. All he knew he had to get Elena out of here.

"Thank you, brother," smiled Elijah. He then exited the house to return home.

* * *

" _Elena?"_

Elena wasn't responsive to the compulsion. She just sat there by the windows inside their bedroom. Rebekah had put a robe around her to keep her warm.

"She'll get up and move around. But she ignores me," Rebekah told her brother. "It's like she's off in her own little world."

"Would you help me get things ready for our trip?" Elijah asked her. "I want to take her back to see her friend Bonnie in Mystic Falls. She might have a spell to help her..."

"Involving another Bennett witch? You recall what happened to Rachael?" asked Rebekah softly.

"It was likely Kol," replied Elijah. "But yes...I know the risk. I hope that Kol will be true to his word and leave Elena alone..."

"Fine," said Rebekah. "Let's get things started."

* * *

" _Katerina..."_

Katherine was looking down at Raina in her crib when she heard her name called. It was from inside her head. It had been a long time since an Original called for her like that. What surprised her was that it was Kol. It had been a long time since he used her name like that.

She smirked and turned around. There he was, standing before her. He was quite handsome and it went well with his forever youth. He was wild where Elijah was reserved. It drew her to him back then. Good looking and he knew it well.

"Good to see you, Kol," Katherine said softly. Her voice a purr. "It's been some time since you called upon my door."

"Finally a beautiful woman who's sincerely happy to see me," smiled Kol. "Want to show me how much?" It was an offer, not an order. One she could refuse.

"Mmmm," Katherine grinned. "Ever the charmer...I've missed being charmed by someone."

She drew closer to Kol. She touched his chest. Kol then dent to kiss her. They embraced.

Katherine was the first to break their kiss. "How about we move this to my bedroom?" She smiled, invitingly so.

"You have a deal," Kol told her. "I always knew that my brother was a fool to give you up."

Katherine lead Kol by the hand to leave her daughters bedroom. They did not leave her bedroom until morning.


	29. Chapter 29

Mystic Falls was a little darker these days.

The Salvatore mausoleum now housed one more member of it's family. Stefan had kept the service for Damon simple. Just himself, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt came. They told him to wait until she got here, but Stefan felt it might be easier for everyone if the service was over as quickly as possible.

Elena had grieved enough people, and so had he.

Damon Salvatore wouldn't want Elena Gilbert to mourn him. Death eventually came for everyone. At least that is what he felt Damon would think about it. Why grief for it?

Stefan knew she was coming to Mystic Falls again to say goodbye. Also to help resolve some problems she'd been having while in New Orleans. He never answered the door to let her inside. He couldn't stop staring into the fireplace inside the boarding house. Stefan sensed that it was Elena. He never paid much attention, or he would have noticed that she wasn't alone. Elijah was with her.

He turned to face the doorway to the boarding house once he sensed Elijah's presence along with Elena's.

There she was. Quiet, not smiling, and her eyes seemed darker in this lighting. "Elijah...Elena." said Stefan, his voice dry sounding. He stood up when he noticed how different Elena seemed to be. All trace of emotion was gone from her beautiful face. It reminded Stefan of the time when she turned her emotions off. He sensed that wasn't the case though. "What's wrong with her?" Stefan then asked.

"Elena..." Started Elijah. "She has been through an ordeal. My brother Kol...has been playing with her mind...the damage has been done, I'm afraid. We are hoping that perhaps Bonnie might find a spell that will help her heal..."

"Elena?" Stefan asked again. He approached her this time and touched her face. Stefan drew back his hand when Elena seemed to focus and stare at him. "Stefan..." She whispered. Elena then allowed Stefan to embrace her. He held onto her a few seconds before letting her go.

Elijah was beyond relieved that Elena had started speaking again normally.

"Where's Damon?" Elena then said after being met by silence by the other two in the living room.

"You both could spend the night and we could wait until morning..." offered Stefan kindly.

Elena shook her head no. "Please, Stefan... _I want to say goodbye_..."

Stefan nodded in agreement after looking at Elena in the eyes. "We can go out into the woods now." He then offered. Elena began to follow him outside, along with Elijah.

It was completely dark outside by the time they reached the mausoleum. Stefan lead them to the door and then opened it up. He stared at the coffin that was in the center of the room. Elena reached out and touched it with her fingers. Tears filled up her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Damon," Elena whispered tearfully. "I'm so sorry."


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm so sorry, Damon," whispered Elena tearfully. "I'm so sorry."

Elijah reminded her that she wasn't alone here by taking one hand of hers into his own. "He cared for you," Elijah then says. "He knows," He reminds her simply.

Elena nods her head and forces herself to smile back at Elijah. Despite their issues, she had him. She had his love, and support. Elena then takes a long look at the coffin. She was giving Damon a silent goodbye. She had loved him, and he had loved her. Elijah looks away from the scene for a moment.

He wanted to be strong for Elena. Not jealous.

"I love you," He silently wills at her.

Elena looks up and meets his eyes. She gives him a heartbreaking smile in return. He feels for her. Elijah knew what it was like to say goodbye to an old lover.

Stefan puts one hand on her shoulder to steady her. "You'll be alright," He promises her.

Even after years apart, Stefan and Elena were still good friends. Elijah smiled.

Elena needed her friends right now.

Outside the building, Elijah urged her to stay behind a few days to see her friends. Elena agreed to stay in Mystic Falls for a few days after his urging. Elijah would remain for one more day before going home to see his daughter.

"I just want everything to be right again," She whispers.

"It will be," He replies with a smile.

* * *

Later that day, Elena was met by Caroline and Bonnie. She had made phone calls to Matt, Alaric and Jeremy as well.

"How is it in New Orleans?" said Caroline. Bonnie already knew how badly things were going for Elena in New Orleans, but allowed her friend to explain in her own words.

"Terrible, Caroline," admitted Elena with a deep sigh. "I keep seeing things that aren't real. I hear things that aren't...really there. And we found out the cause...it was..." Elena stopped herself from saying the truth. Elijah was close by and she realized he likely was hearing everything.

"It was Kol, he was playing with you..." Bonnie then finished for her. Elena shot her a look and sighed. She couldn't be upset with Bonnie for being the one to say it. In fact, she felt relieved that other people now knew the truth.

"You're not going back there, are you?" Caroline asked quietly.

Elena hesitated before replying. "I love Elijah...I can't just leave him over this...he hasn't done anything wrong to me..."

"No spell will work permanently Elena..." replied Bonnie softly. "I honestly don't want to go to New Orleans...not with an Original targeting you..."

Elena's entire face fell, showing her disappointment. They'd been counting on Bonnie for a way out of this. "Well, I guess that's it, then." Elena said.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie told her friend.

"If Elijah loves you, he'd support your staying..." Caroline cut in.

"I can't come back here and pick up where I left off..." Elena shook her head. "You've both moved on. Jeremy's gone to school...I can't Care..." Elena admitted to her friends. "Plus, all of this is still so new...I need Elijah to help me through it all."

"You've been a vampire before," Caroline reminded her.

"Not like this though," Elena shot back. "Maybe Elijah can help me with keeping Kol out of my head..."

Caroline and Bonnie both looked doubtful but refused to argue with their friend. Elijah had been with her since the start and still hadn't been able to save her from Kol. "Whatever you think, Elena," Bonnie replied. She secretly hoped that Elena was right.

* * *

"So, you're ready to come home?" Elijah asked her as they were leaving the boarding house. He studied her with a steady gaze.

"It's what I want," Elena confessed. "More than anything, I want to be with you, Elijah."

Elijah smiled at her. She was left breathless by his handsome smile. Elena really did love him. She reached for his hand and then moved to kiss him. "I love you," She reminded him.

"And I will always love you, Elena," Elijah said. "And we'll face Kol together. I promise you."

Elijah and Elena then got into Elijah's car and drove all the way to New Orleans, without looking back.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I might write more for this story in the future. But for now it's finished. Thank you to those who replied and followed along with my story.**

 **Sarah.**


End file.
